Vampiric Love
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Lyrraa the Hedgehog was an outcast to her village she grow up in never understanding why till one night she finds herself with the Vampire's city and somehow feeling like she's at home and the King is somewhat attracted to her *First Sonic Vampire story hope you like Rated M for some Violence*
1. Prophecy

Vampiric Love

Prophecy

For Millennia Vampires lived in the darkest parts of the forests of course lots of creatures lived in the forests but Vampires ruled over it the city and the castle was hidden but a village was nearby every once in a while motels were taken from there to feast upon but a prophecy was made 18 years ago that there was a child born half mortal and half vampire on its 18th birthday he/she would have to choose a pure Vampire mate he/she and their mate would overcome the darkness that falls upon them

=18 Years Ago=

A lone Vampire was hiding in a within the mortal's village only one knew that he was there she was hiding as well for if a vampire was seen the villagers would destroy them to protect them but this one was different he came here about 9 months ago he was a royal guard of the Vampire king but he was in the village for this time to tell you the truth he fell in love with a mortal and she fell for him after about a month they found out they were pregnant he remained with her but now it was time "Enya come on you have to do it" the male said

He was a dark purple hedgehog his eyes were the color of amber he was beside his lover as she was preparing to give birth "I-I c-can't do I-it" the female known as Enya replied

She was a blue Hedgehog her eyes were emerald green she was struggling to think right and concentrate on the birth of her baby "Enya I believe in you just get ready to push" he lover said to her

"Al-alright"

"Ok Push!"

Enya screamed as she was doing what she was told this was extremely painful tears poured down her face finally after 9 hours all she heared was the sounds of a baby crying the male held the little one in she arms he looked at her "It's a Girl" he said

Exited but exhausted Enya was looking at her daughter the male walked to the side and handed the little one to her the baby was a Bluey-purple Hedgehog but what was different was the ends of her quills where green and red she once she stopped crying she snuggled into her mother Enya smiled "Lyrraa" she whispered

The male smiled and lightly petted his daughter's head Enya looked at him "What do we do now?" she asked

"I don't know but I can stay here much longer the village is onto me" he replied

"Where well you go?" Enya asked

"Properly back to where I belong" he replied

Enya lowered her head "But I'll never see you again" she said

"Enya I'd still see you I love you I'd never change that" he replied

Enya looked at her daughter again "But what about her?" she asked

"When she's old enough she won't be able to live here the same will happen to her if they catch me" he replied

"Ok I'll do my best" Enya replied

The male smiled and kissed her forehead about 4 months pass the male Vampire had already left to his home leaving Enya and his daughter in the village they never found out that the Vampire had fallen in love and now had a child they only knew that he was around but never knew why

=14 Years later=

14 years later Enya and her 14 year old daughter Lyrraa were preparing for the night Enya never told her that she was half vampire and that her father would take her to the Vampire's home at the right age all she knew way her father left them she didn't know it was to protect her and her father a knocking was heared Enya went to see who it was she opened it and smiled "Bella how are-?"

"Enya you have Lyrraa don't have much time left" Bella said

"What?" Enya asked

"They know what Lyrraa is Enya they coming to kill her" Bella whispered

Enya's eyes widened "Mother what's going on?" Lyrraa asked

Enya looked at her "Lyrraa go to your room and pack all of your things" she replied

Lyrraa didn't know what was going on but she ran to her room and Enya asked Bella to enter "How did they-?"

Bella handed her the paper the main article was of a Half-blood living in the village that she is extremely dangerous and must be killed Enya looked at her "I have to call him" she said

"Enya you don't have the time to you both have to leave" Bella cried

Lyrraa came down to them "Ok why did I have to do this?" she asked

Enya looked at her and then told her that she had to leave the village Lyrraa did like this she panicked about it but she had all her stuff and left before the Villagers came she hid in the forest and remained there

**Me: My First Sonic Vampire Story hope you all like it**

**Shadow: Ok First Merhogs then Naga and now Vampires you are interesting there girl**

**Sonic: Ya**

**Me: Chaos guys don't be so mean this came to me as I 'sleeping' last night and I thought it was cool**

**Shadow: Just don't go overboard with it**

**Me: Ok, ok please review and fav**


	2. My Life

Vampiric Love

My Life

4 years pass Lyrraa the Hedgehog lived outside of the village walls she wear a black and red top that traveled half-way down her stomach she had black and red fit and flare pants black and red running shoes a flame heart locket around her neck and two red rings on her wrists she never knew why her mother told her to run 4 years ago she never saw her after that she lived in fear from the villager to the Vampires she lived in a hollowed out tree it kept her nice and warm one night she was asleep in her bed a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the entrance he slowly moved to her before he clamped a hand over her month Lyrraa fought whatever was covering her mouth she looked up into Blue eyes "Shhhh now don't make too much noise little one" he said with a grin

Lyrraa's eyes widened she and noticed two fangs coming from his month she panicked he was a vampire she struggled to get free but he was too strong for her he then gagged and tried her arms up he picked her up and carried her to a wagon that had people from her village she was stared at as she was thrown in tears traveled down her face "Come on we have to get back to the city before the sun rises"

"Yes I'm just finishing up here"

The one hopped on with the other then they rode off Lyrraa was the closest to the two she listened into their conversion "Do you think the king well ever find the half-blood?" one asked

Lyrraa looked at them "Half-Blood?" she thought

The other shook his head "I don't even think the half-blood is even real" he said

The other villagers looked at Lyrraa as she looked at the two vampires they then knew that she didn't know that SHE is the Half-Blood they traveled for 2 hours then heared gates opening Lyrraa looked around even tho they couldn't see the mortals she could see them she starting cowering in fear the wagon entered the castle the people starting struggling to get free then the cover was pulled and they were pulled off the wagon Lyrraa was thrown into a cell she looked at guard in fear as he locked the door she looked at her surroundings the cell smiled like a rotting corpse "Oh Chaos this reeks!" she said

She was in the cell for what felt like hours but it only had been minute she heared voices at the door "We found this on in a hollowed out tree Commander" one said

"Mmm bring her to the examine room I'll find out from her myself" the commander said

The Commander left the cell door was open Lyrraa was grabbed and dragged out she cried but nothing she was thrown in and the door was locked "Welcome to the City" a voice said

Lyrraa looked up at him he was a dark gray hedgehog his quills standing upward and pale Bluey-green stripes on them and green snake like eyes "So my men tell me that they found you in a hollowed out tree?" he asked

Lyrraa was nervous to his presence "Y-yes" she replied shyly

The Commander looked at her he knew that she was scared of him "Why were you in that tree? And not in the village?" he asked

Lyrraa looked down and lowered her ears "I-I'm an o-outcast" she said

That caught his attention fast "An outcast?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "Why?" he asked

"I-I don't e-even k-know" she replied

The Commander walked to her and lifted her head she looked at him her month was slightly open and his eyes widened "It can't be" he said

Lyrraa was confused he got up held out his hand to helped her up "Wait here" he said

He went to the door "Silver get the King" he said

"Yes Commander Mephiles" Silver replied and ran off

Lyrraa looked at him in fight "T-the k-king?" she asked

Mephiles looked at her "Its ok he won't hurt you" he said

Lyrraa backed away minutes later Silver came back with the king Mephiles looked at them "My king" he said

The king looked at him "What is it Mephiles?" he asked

Mephiles whispered what he saw the king's eyes widened then he looked at Lyrraa who was cowering in a corner he moved to her "Hay" he said

Lyrraa slowly looked up he was a cobalt blue Hedgehog and had emerald green eyes and a gold crown on his head Lyrraa looked away "No it's ok I won't hurt you" the king said

He lifted her face her ears pinned to her head "Open your month please" he said

Lyrraa looked at him in wonder what did he want to see? Her teeth?" but she opened her month he looked to see what Mephiles saw he looked at them "Get the room ready for her" he said

Lyrraa looked more afraid she thought that they were going to kill her but he helped her up and he walked her out of the dungeons the king held her closely as they walked Mephiles and Silver not too far behind them they got there the doors opened the king and Lyrraa entered it she was shocked the room was beautiful Crimson red walls and carpet Black curtains the bed was a black and crimson she walked to it and sat down she looked at him "Welcome home" he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened what was he talking about? Home? "W-what?" she asked

The king walked to her "You the one I was looking for" he said

Lyrraa looked down in thought then she remembered what the two vampires said before she looked at him again "The Half-Blood" she said

The king nodded "You're the Half-Blood that the prophecy spoke of" he replied

Lyrraa backed away from him "No I can't be I'm not half Vampire I can't be" she cried

"Shh calm down I know this is a lot to take in but you are half vampire" he replied

Lyrraa backed away til she hit the wall she cried as she sledded down the wall she just couldn't believe it the king kneeled to her "Shh it'll be ok" he said

Lyrraa brought her knees up a knocking was heared the king looked to the door "What?" he asked

"My King Blade is here to see you" Silver replied

The King sighed "Ok let him in" he said

Silver nodded and let Blade enter the room but when he looked at his king he saw Lyrraa and his eyes widened "Lyrraa?" he said

Both the King and Lyrraa looked at him she felt like she knew him but couldn't place it "H-how-?"

Blade walked to them "Blade you know her?" the King asked

Blade looked at his king and sighed "Yes *looks at her* she's my daughter" he replied

Lyrraa and the king's eyes widened "You never told you had a daughter" the king said

"I'm sorry for that I didn't think you won't accept her" Blade replied

Lyrraa was in shock her father was alive? Then why did her mother lie to her? "Blade I would have been ok with it *looks at Lyrraa* I think I'll let you to be alone for a while" the king said then left

Blade looked at her "Lyrraa-." He said

"Why?" Lyrraa asked

"Lyrraa please-."

"Why did you leave us? Why didn't you came back and why did mom lie to me?"

"It was to protect you"

Lyrraa went silent she didn't know what to say "To Protect me?" she asked

"Your mother and I were hidden in the village and they found out that a vampire was living in their home just before you were born I stayed with her til 1 month after you were born I loved your mother with all my heart" he said

Lyrraa looked away tears falling down her face "That's why" she whispered

"That's why, what?' Blade asked

"If I'm a Half-Blood and your daughter…. That's why I'm an outcast" she replied

"They casted you out?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "I lived outside the walls for the past 4 years" she replied

Blade's eyes widened "Why did Enya not call me?" he asked

"Mother was taken I after I escaped and…. I think they killed her" Lyrraa replied in tears

Blade looked away but he hugged his daughter trying to calm her down the King entered the room again "Blade I have a mission for you" he said

Blade looked him "Yes?" she asked

"I was I formed that a female Hedgehog from the village was taken into their dungeons and I believe she's still alive but I don't think for long" he said

Blade's eyes widened "Enya" he thought "You want me to go and save her?"

"Yes and I'll keep your daughter save for the time" he said

Blade nodded and left the king walked to Lyrraa she looked at him "Come I want to show you something" he said

Lyrraa looked at him then got up they walked to a room where book were everywhere and one that was already open they walked to it "What is this?" she asked

"It's the prophecy I spoke of read it" he said

Lyrraa looked at it she begin to read it the king waited till she was done when she was her eyes widened and looked at him "I'm to have a Vampire mate?" she asked

The king nodded "And you have to become mates on your 18th birthday" he replied

Lyrraa looked away in fright "Is something wrong?" he asked

"My 18th birthday *looks at him* is 3 months away I can't choose in time" she said

The king smiled "I can help there are a lot of males out here to pick from in fact I I'm one of those males" he replied

Lyrraa just stared at him "You mean you don't a queen?" she asked

"Nope I had no desire to have one but maybe it's time to reconsider that" he said

Lyrraa blushed and looked away then they both walked out and they went to arrange the single males to join up for Lyrraa to choose only one of them for a mate

**Me: Wow Lyrraa finds that she's Half Vampire in the second Chapter of the story and Mephiles is reviled as the King's Commander Silver is a guard Shadow don't know yet and Sonic . I described him in this chapter guess what he is... please review and fav**


	3. The Arrangement

Vampiric Love

The Arrangement

All of the Young Male vampires lined up but they had no idea what was going on than their king came to them "You are all wandering why I've asked for you to come" he said

Everyone nodded "The Half-Blood is here and she need to a mate before 3 months is up" he said

The males just stared then the king looked at the doorway and nodded Lyrraa walked over to him and all the males starting whispering she was now near she looked at them "My name is Lyrraa the Hedgehog daughter of Enya and Blade I'm here on behave on of the prophecy that was foretold but I have no mate Are any of you welling to became that?" Lyrraa asked

All of the male Hedgehogs stepped forward Lyrraa then started interviewing them the king was off to the side when a Black Hedgehog came to him he looked at him "Shadow?" he whispered

"How did you find her?" Shadow asked

"It turned out that the two that pick up mortals had found her" the King replied

"Sonic are you one of the people of that list?" Shadow asked

Sonic smiled "Yes I am" he replied

Shadow only nodded and walked away Sonic looked back at Lyrraa she was just finished interviewing she looked at Sonic and he got up "She needs time to see who she'll pick remember only 3 well be chosen for this don't get mad if she don't choose you" he said

The males then waited for her Lyrraa was looking over the names of the males she came on one that didn't sound familiar to her "Excuse me"

Lyrraa looked up to see a pick Hedgehog in front of her "Oh I'm sorry" she said

"No need to be alarmed but I had to meet you my name is Amy, Amy Rose" Amy said

Lyrraa smiled "My name is Lyrraa, Lyrraa the Hedgehog" she replied

"If you need me I can help you" Amy said

"Actually can you tell me who this guy is?" Lyrraa asked pointing at the name

"Sonic that's the king" Amy replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened "His name is Sonic?" she asked

Amy nodded "I see you want to try him" she said

Lyrraa looked at him and blushed "I thought his name was nice and…" she said

"But remember you have to choose three not just him for now I say go with him last" Amy replied

Amy left Lyrraa took a little more time then came back to where the males were waiting she handed the list to Sonic he looked at it "When I call your name step forward Shade" he said

A Black hedgehog with blue eyes stepped forward "Silver"

Silver stepped forward Sonic was about to say the last one but paused Lyrraa looked down he looked at her "Me" he said

Silver and Shade became a little scared to that Sonic was a little surprised but he liked it Lyrraa blushed "So how do you want first?" Sonic asked

Lyrraa looked up "Shade" she replied

Shade did a yes motion with his arm Silver rolled his eyes "Then I want Silver" Lyrraa continued

Silver looked at her and smiled Lyrraa and Sonic locked eyes "Save for last I see" he said

Lyrraa blushed and looked away "Tomorrow night you'll go with Shade but she now rest" Sonic said

They all then left Sonic and Lyrraa walked back to the castle Lyrraa walked to her room to rest up for her first date

**Me: Well there are the three she chose Shade, Silver and Sonic who do you think she'll chose? and Shadow and Amy are in this but we still don't know what Shadow even is Amy either but we'll see her first date... please review and fav**


	4. Date 1: What went wrong?

Vampiric Love

Date 1: What went wrong?

Lyrraa was in her room getting ready for her date with Shade she was not exited ya she choose him as one of the three but the three she picked seemed like the only nice ones she left the room to see Shade waiting for her they heading to where there were going for their date Sonic watched them he was a little worried that she picked him but he didn't have a chose there Lyrraa and Shade got to there they were going they entered it place they sat and they talked for a while "So what made you want to be my mate?" Lyrraa asked

"You're beautiful and I've been looking for someone for a while now" Shade replied

"Really?" Lyrraa asked

"Yes"

"What do you do around here?"

"I'm mostly a guard of the gates"

"I see" Lyrraa replied

Lyrraa wasn't too sure where this was going to go but she had a feeling that it was not going to be pretty "Tell me"

Lyrraa looked at him "What was it like when you found out you're the Half-Blood?" he asked

"Well" Lyrraa did really know what to say to this "Most of my life I lived in the mortal village then at the age of 14 I was casted out I never new why till today and to be honest I was terrified"

Shade looked at her she had it hard "You know different Vampires have powers I bet you have some" he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Really? What are your?" she asked

"Well I back make the darkness around my pray they never see me coming" he said

Lyrraa was a little disgusted to that "I see" she replied

Shade looked into her eyes "You ok?" he asked

"It's just I can't say"

"Sure you can"

"Shade you wouldn't understand it"

"Ok"

The night went on they were heading to the gates "This is where I work I'm out in the day time tho" he said

"How do you know when it's day and night?" she asked

"We Vampires can sense it the two might be back soon" he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "They were the ones that found me" she said

Suddenly the gates opened a wagon came thought it the two Hedgehog looked at the pair "Hay isn't that one of the mortals we picked up?" one asked

"Ya what is she doing out here?"

"Do you not know?" Shade asked

The Green Hedgehog jumped down and walked to them Lyrraa backed away as he did "You better watch it Shade and take her back" he growled

"Scourge!"

The four looked at where the voice came from "Shadow" Scourge growled

"You leave the Half-Blood and her date alone" he growled

Scourge and the other's eyes widened and looked at her "You're the Half-Blood?" they asked

Lyrraa nodded they then quickly apologised and continued along Shadow went them "You two ok?" he asked

"Yes thanks" Lyrraa said

Shadow smiled at her them left "Who was he?" she asked

"That was Shadow the Hedgehog he's the king most trusted vampire here and is Amy Rose's husband" Shade replied

Lyrraa looked to where he went and Shade looked at her "Well it time to take you back now" he said

Lyrraa nodded and they headed for the castle she entered and sonic greeted "Hay how did it go?" he asked

"He's not the one" she replied

"I see"

"That's not all"

"Oh?"

"Ran into the two that pick up mortals for blood and one Scourge tried to take me the dungeons"

Sonic's eyes widened in anger "Shade stopped him right?" he asked

"He tried but then Shadow came along"

"Well at least they now know who you are" he said

Lyrraa nodded and headed for her room Sonic looked at her "So is either me or Silver she choose" he thought

Lyrraa opened the doors to her room and landed on the bed "Oh Silver you better be better than Shade was" she said

Then she fell asleep on her bed

**Me: Ok that went well... NOT Shade couldn't get Scourge away from her till Shadow came along yes Shadow is Sonic most trusted Vampire he could tell him anything and know that Shadow wouldn't tell anyone else and yes Amy Rose is his wife Shadamy . love that paring anyway please review and fav**


	5. Date 2: Psychokinetic Hedgehog

Vampiric Love

Date 2: Psychokinetic Hedgehog

Lyrraa was in her room trying to think how this date was going to do she had watched for 2 weeks before going on a date with Silver that last one was not pretty the night was coming and it was time for her to go she got up and headed for the doors "Hey there"

Lyrraa looked to see Sonic at the door "I guess you're ready for Silver?" he asked

"Yes I am" she replied

"He's waiting for you go when you're ready" Sonic said then left

Lyrraa took a deep breath then for walked out the doors to see Silver there with a smile on his face "Ready?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded and they both walked "So you lived in the mortal village before you came here?" he asked

"Silver I was in a hollowed tree remember?" she asked

"O yes why were you in there?" he asked

"I lived in that for four years" she replied

Silver looked at her "Really? How did you stay warm?" he asked

"I make a fire every night" she replied

"Have you tried to see what your powers are?" he asked

Lyrraa shook her head "I can help you there" Silver said

Lyrraa looked at him "I think I know what it is but I don't want to hurt you" she replied

"You won't" he said

They ran to a training area and she looked at him "What now?" she asked

Silver looked at the hay bail and he lifted it with his mind Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at him "You're a Psychotic?" she asked

Silver nodded and looked at her "Ok close your eyes and let the energy flow through you" he said

Lyrraa did what she was told and she felt the energy Silver looked at her hands and backed away she snapped her eyes open and throw are arms forward a huge blue fireball hit the bail and it turned to ash Silver looked at her and she looked at him "Well then" he said

Lyrraa looked at him then looked at her hands "Well I guess that's why I'm never cold" she said

"Well something tells me that you'll make a good fighter" Silver said

Lyrraa looked at him "Even tho I'm a Half-Blood?" he asked

Silver nodded "Especially in the winter snow" he said

Silver and Lyrraa then walked just outside of the city walls they sat together Lyrraa looked up "You ok?" he asked

Lyrraa sighed "I do miss the starry night sky" she replied

Silver looked up then back at her "I have a question" he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Yes?" she asked

"Being a Half-Blood… can you stay out in to sun light?" Silver asked

Lyrraa looked into his amber eyes "Yes *Looks away* I can be in the sun light without getting hurt" she replied

"Wow that must be nice" he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Sorry?" she asked

Silver sighed "I've lived here for years and I've always wondered what it's like out there in the light" he replied

"It's not that exciting"

"Is that right?"

Lyrraa nodded "I didn't like it I tried to sleep till night came but I was not allowed too" she said

Silver laughed Lyrraa joined him then they went back but they were up aware that a creature was lurking within the trees "They have a Mortal? I must warn the others" he said then left

Silver and Lyrraa walked back to the castle then they looked at each other "Silver" she said

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you"

Silver looked at her "What makes you want to be my mate?" she asked

"Well I look for someone that has a nice personality and is not afraid to tell me anything" he replied

Lyrraa smiled she liked that but again she had one more to go through they say their good byes then she walked into the castle Lyrraa looked around then headed for her room "That was a lot of fun better than the last" she thought

Lyrraa entered her room she laid in her bed then her doors opened she looked Sonic entered the room "My King" she said as she sat up

Sonic smiled at her "You seem in a good mode I guess it went well?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "He was fun to be with but *looks into his eyes* I'm not sure if he's the one" she replied

Sonic looked at her "I may have a chance" he thought "When do you want to go on ours?"

"Maybe in 3 days?" she asked

Sonic smiled "That'll be prefect" he said

Lyrraa smiled Sonic got up and left Lyrraa laid back down and looked at the ceiling "Am I falling for the King?" she asked herself

Lyrraa sighed she rolled over then rested for the rest of the night thinking about what will happen on her date with Sonic

**Me: I had to have it that Silver as the one who helped Lyrraa find her powers and it's blue fire and any guesses of the creature that saw them? well that'll have to wait the next date is with Sonic what well happen then?... please review and fav**


	6. Date 3: The King's Heart

Vampiric Love

Date 3: The King's Heart

3 days pass Lyrraa was getting use to her new home she did walk around the city and everyone was extremely kind to her as she passed on they greeted her "Lyrraa"

Lyrraa looked up to see Amy Rose "Amy" she said

"Lyrraa come I have something to give you" Amy replied

Lyrraa and Amy walked to her place they entered the house Lyrraa looked around "Amy where are you?" a deep voice asked

Lyrraa froze she remembered that voice "Over here love" Amy replied

Then walked into the room was a Black Hedgehog with Crimson red strips on his quills, arms and legs he wore hover shoes and ruby red eyes he looked at Lyrraa "Well Hello there" he said

Lyrraa just stared at him and shyly waved to him "h-hi" she said

"Lyrraa this is my husband Shadow" Amy said "Wait here"

As Amy left Lyrraa and Shadow continued to look at one another then he walked closer to her "So how are you today?" he asked

"I-I'm alright" she replied

"It's ok you don't need to be afraid of me" Shadow said

Lyrraa looked away "I'm sorry" she said

"So how is the dating thing going for you?"

"It's alright"

"Have you gone with Silver?"

"Yes he was fun"

"So Sonic is next?"

Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at him "You called the king by his name?" she asked

Shadow nodded "I think Shade was the one that told you I'm his most trusted Vampire around here?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "Well he lets me call him by his name" Shadow continued

"I see"

Amy then came back with a box in her hands she gave it to Lyrraa "What is-?" she asked

"The King had asked us to keep it here till he wanted us to give it to you" Amy replied

Lyrraa looked at the box she was about to open it but Amy stopped her "I think you should open it in the castle" Amy said

Lyrraa nodded then looked at Shadow "Well it was nice getting to know you" she said

Shadow smiled "Any time" he replied

Lyrraa left she headed for the castle when she bumped into someone "Oh watch where-. Oh I'm sorry"

Lyrraa looked up into Icy blue eyes her own widened "Oh no" she thought

She backed away from him "So you're really the Half-Blood the King was looking for?" Scourge asked

Lyrraa nodded she didn't like the way he was looking at her like he was going to take advantage of her "What do you want?" she asked

"Nothing really I just wanted to know you a little" he replied

"Well I don't have the time I have to go" she said as she walked away

Scourge then grabbed her arm she looked at him "I don't think so" he said

"Scourge!"

Scourge looked back to see Mephiles glaring at him "Let her go" he said

Scourge let her go and walked away Lyrraa watched him leave and Mephiles walked to her "You ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm ok" she said

"Come the King is wanting to see you" Mephiles said

They both walked to the castle they entered it Sonic ran to them "Thank you Mephiles" he said

"It's not a problem had to deal with Scourge but everything is fine" Mephiles said

Sonic looked at him then at Lyrraa "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I am" she replied

"Alright I'll see you in a few hours" he said

Lyrraa nodded and left to her room Sonic looked at Mephiles "I need you to keep an eye on Scourge for me if he tries this again he'll regret it" he said

Mephiles nodded then left Sonic then went to his chambers to prepare for his date with Lyrraa, Lyrraa was doing the same in her room she placed the box down and began to open it once it was her eyes widened she pulled it out it was a huge Ball gown the colors were Cobalt Blue, Red and white down the middle if the corset and he skirt was white she was in shock to this "Wow this is beautiful" she thought

She looked into the box there was a note she grabbed it

'Lyrraa I want you to ware this dress for our date tonight once you are ready meet me in the ballroom King Sonic'

Lyrraa looked at the dress and on the bed "I wonder what he has planned?" she asked herself

Lyrraa then grabbed the dress an headed for the bathroom after about an hour she came out with the dress on but she had trouble doing it up then a servant walked in "Oh my need some help?" she asked

Lyrraa nodded and the servant did up the dress she looked at her "Well I believe the king is waiting for you" she said

Lyrraa smiled "Thanks for the help" she said

The servant nodded they both left the room she led Lyrraa to the ballroom she opened the door and Sonic looked at her he smiled Lyrraa looked at him "You look beautiful" he said

Lyrraa blushed as she took his hand they sat down "So what have you planned for us?" she asked

Sonic smiled and grabbed her hand "Nothing much but to have a romantic night with you" he said

Lyrraa's blush got redder to that she looked into his eyes "Ok" she said

Sonic smiled and he grabbed a bag and handed it to her "That's my bag" she said

"Yes when they found you they took the bag and found this" he replied as he grabbed a bottle of red liquid in it "I was wondering what this was"

"Well it's was meant to be my 'juice' as my mom called it I've never had any other drink or I'd get sick" she replied

"May I?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded Sonic opened it and took a sniff he looked at her "Do you even know what it is?" he asked

"No I don't" she replied

Sonic looked at it he took a little sip he couldn't believe what it really was he looked at her "Your mother never told you, that your half vampire?" he asked

"No My father had told me it was to protect me" she replied

Sonic placed the bottle down "So you couldn't drink any anything but this but what about food?" he asked

"That is what I can have" she replied

Sonic looked at the bottle his eyes widened "have you ever tried going on just the drink?" he asked

"Yes and I'm able to survive on it… why are you asking?" she asked

"It's Mobian Blood"

Lyrraa's eyes widened "W-what?"

"You've been drinking Blood for your whole life *looks at the bottle* I'm guessing your mother had a lot of this to keep you alive"

Lyrraa was shocked she looked at it too "That's why I get sick when having other drinks" she said

Sonic nodded he got up and walked to her "Lyrraa come" he said

Lyrraa got up and walked with him to the dance floor music started playing Lyrraa looked at him "My king" she said

"Yes?' he asked

"I don't know how to dance" she replied

Sonic smiled and held her close "Just follow my moves" he whispered

Lyrraa nodded and they started dancing they looked at each other "He's so kind to me" she thought

Sonic smiled "You're a good dancer" he whispered

"Well I have you for that" she whispered back

They danced a little longer then they looked at one another "My King" she said

"Yes?" he asked

"I have to ask you what I asked the other two" she replied

"Ok ask away" he said

Lyrraa took a deep breath "What makes you want to be my mate?" she asked

Sonic was a little shocked to that but he answered "I believe it's in the heart not the beauty it's what's inside that counts" he replied

Lyrraa looked at him that was what she was wanting to hear she smiled "Thank you" she said

The night went on and Lyrraa was really enjoying herself then it was time to end it Sonic took her to her room before she entered it he looked at her "You have fun?" he asked

"Yes but now I have to decide" she said

"Yes and remember whoever you choose make sure it's from the heart" he said then left

Lyrraa watched him then she entered the room she then entered her room she looked at the three pictures of Shade, Silver and Sonic she trashed the one of Shade she didn't like him at all she looked at the last two she had a difficult decision to make but she had to choose because her 18th birthday was in one month remembering what Sonic said to her after a few minutes she had decided and told a servant to tell the king that she was ready to revel who she wanted as her mate

**Me: Ok Scourge doesn't seem to want to leave Lyrraa alone poor girl and her date with Sonic went really nice you have any guesses who she'll choose? see that next time... please review and fav**


	7. The Decision

Vampiric Love

The Decision

Sonic was in his chambers waiting for Lyrraa to make her decision he was a little nervous he was up against Silver and Shade for her love Shade he knew that he'd bet but he was not too sure about Silver he is a guard he trusts and he's a skilled fighter he didn't know who she'd chose then a knocking was heared "Come in" he said

The door opened and a servant walked in "My King Miss Lyrraa wanted me to tell you that she's made her decision" she said

Sonic looked at her "Alright please let Silver and Shade know they have to come to the castle now" he said

She nodded and left Sonic got up and made sure he was ready he then walked to the ballroom once he was there a few people were there Shadow, Amy, Mephiles all of his guards then Silver and Shade walked in as well the three walked to the end of the of the room where there was a rose moments later Lyrraa entered the room she walked to the rose and everyone but the four of them sat down Lyrraa looked at them "This was a very hard chose for me to make in my life but one of you didn't impress me" she said

Silver and Shade were nervous they looked at each other "Shade" Lyrraa said

Shade looked at her "I'm sorry you didn't make the cut of what I'm looking for" she said

Shade's eyes widened "Ok" he said

"When I asked you why you wanted me I felt like I'm nothing else for you" Lyrraa replied

Shade lowered his head and went to sit Lyrraa looked at the other too sonic and silver looked at each other "Both of you made me feel like myself" she said "Silver"

Silver looked at her "You're a really nice guy and helped me discover my own powers within me" she said

Silver smiled at her she turned to Sonic "My King"

Sonic looked at her "I loved what we did together and it was something I had never done before" she said

Sonic smiled at her Lyrraa looked down and sighed "This was hard but I did come to a decision" she said

Silver and sonic waited "Silver"

Sonic started panicking when she said Silver's name "Even tho I did enjoy our time together but…"

They both looked at her "You didn't make the cut either" she continued

Everyone was shocked more Sonic then the other's "The answer I was looking for to my question *Looks at Sonic* was that it's never beauty it's what's inside that counts for true love" she said

Sonic's eyes widened even more he was dead on with the answer Lyrraa looked at around "The King gave me that answer that's what I want in the one I'll love for the rest of my life" she said

She then grabbed the rose and walked to Sonic he looked at her "My king… will you be my mate?" she asked him

Sonic was still shocked but he then took the rose "I well" he replied

They hugged one another everyone cheered not only did the Half-Blood find a mate so did there king the two left the ballroom and everyone else did too they started planning the wedding and Lyrraa's 18th birthday Sonic and Lyrraa entered his chambers "You know I was shocked you picked me" Sonic said

Lyrraa looked at him "Why is that?" she asked

"I thought you were going to pick Silver" he replied

"Like I said it was hard" she said

Lyrraa looked around the room the walls were a dark blue the carpet was red and the bed was Gold and Silver she walked to it Sonic walked to her "So Silver helped you discover your powers?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded she held her hand out Sonic looked then a tiny blue flame appeared Sonic's eyes widened and looked at her "Blue Fire" he said

Lyrraa smiled and closed her hand "I survived in that tree for four years never got cold" she said

Sonic smiled then the door opened Shadow entered the room "Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Sonic Blade has returned with an injured female is his arms" Shadow replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"Where are they?" Sonic asked

"In the infirmary" Shadow replied

Sonic and Lyrraa ran they got there Lyrraa's eyes widened in horror "NO!" she shouted and ran

Sonic followed her to see a blue female Hedgehog badly injured on the medical bed Lyrraa was holding her hand crying Blade looked at sonic "What happened?" Sonic asked

"I got there and they were preparing to kill her I couldn't let that happen" Blade said

Sonic looked at him then at Lyrraa "Lyrraa" he whispered

"You can't die" she cried

Sonic was confused then the blue female opened her eyes she then lifted her arm and place it on Lyrraa's hand Lyrraa looked up "Mom" she cried

Sonic's eyes widened to what Lyrraa just said he looked at her "Blade *looks at him* is this the one you were with 18 years ago?" he asked

Blade nodded the blue hedgehog looked at Blade she was happy to see him "Blade" she said weakly

"Enya" Blade replied

Enya groaned in pain Sonic looked at her he knew what was going on he looked at Blade again "Blade you have to save her" he said

Blade and Lyrraa looked at him "What?" they asked

"She's dying of a Vampire poison you have to get it out of her" Sonic said

Blade's eyes widened he nodded Sonic then grabbed Lyrraa and started pulling her out "No, NO MOTHER NO!" she cried

"Lyrraa calm down your father is going to save her don't worry" Sonic said

Lyrraa buried her face into Sonic's chest they sat down Sonic began to pet Lyrraa's head as Lyrraa cried after hours Blade came back and Lyrraa looked at him "She'll live" he said

Lyrraa was happy for that then she went to her Blade looked at Sonic "My king how did you know?" he asked

Sonic sighed "My parents were capture and killed with that poison I was there to see what it can do I managed to escape" he replied

"I never knew" Blade said

"No one else knows it but Shadow he helped me escape in the first place" Sonic replied

Blade looked at Lyrraa and Enya "Did Lyrraa find a mate yet?" he asked

"Yes she did" Sonic replied

Blade looked at him "Who?" he asked

"You looking at him" Sonic replied

Blade's eyes widened "She chose you?" he asked

"I was shocked it was between Shade, Silver and I" Sonic replied

"Silver? That would have been hard" Blade said

Sonic looks at Lyrraa "Ya" he said

Sonic then walked to Lyrraa and her mother Lyrraa looked at him "Hay" she said

Sonic smiled Enya looked at him her eyes widened "You're the Vampire king" she said

Sonic nodded "Indeed I am" he replied

Lyrraa looked at her mother "Lyrraa can I talk to him alone?" Enya asked

Lyrraa nodded and left Sonic looked at her "You sent Blade to come for me didn't you?" she asked

Sonic nodded "My daughter is vary funded of you" she said

Sonic smiled "Are you aware of the prophecy?" he asked

"Yes I are well aware of it" Enya replied "This was never meant to happen"

"Sorry?" Sonic asked

"The Villagers were never to find out Lyrraa is a Half-Blood she was to live in there till 8 months before her 18th birthday" Enya replied

"I see Blade would have brought her here then?" Sonic asked

Enya nodded "Well she has chosen her mate" Sonic replied

Enya was in shock "Really?" she asked

Sonic nodded "Who is he?" she asked

Sonic lifted his arms and pointed at himself Enya's eyes widened "You? She chose you?" she asked

"Yes she did"

"Well please take care of her"

"I well"

Blade entered the area Sonic and Lyrraa then left the infirmary and went back to Sonic's chambers

**Me: If you thought she'd pick Sonic you were right he was what she wanted and looks like Sonic's bragging about it lol Blade returns with Lyrraa's mother now we know why Sonic really trusts Shadow what happens next? find out... please review and fav**


	8. A Day to Remember

Vampiric Love

A day to remember

It has been a month since Lyrraa had chosen her mate the day had arrived she was going to marry Sonic today she was excited and nervous she was in her room getting ready about 3 servants helped her get into her dress is was a white silk ball gown with red lace on the corset and a stripe down the skirt the doors opened Lyrraa looked at see her father walk in she smiled at him "Dad" she said

"Lyrraa you look beautiful" Blade said to her

Lyrraa looked away blushing "Thanks" she whispered

Blade smiled at her "Come it's about time" he said

Lyrraa nodded they both left the room heading for the ballroom meanwhile in Sonic's Chambers Sonic was getting ready Shadow, Silver and Mephiles were there too "You know I was not expecting Lyrraa to choose you at all" Shadow said

Sonic looked at him "We all were shocked Shadow" Mephiles replied

"Actually I expected it" Silver said

Sonic, Shadow and Mephiles looked at him "What?" they asked

"I saw the way she looked at you before she kick Shade out of it" Silver replied

Sonic blushed and looked away "Well let's hope nothing goes bad" Shadow said

They all nodded then left the room the Ballroom was now full of people all of the guards and servants were invited to the ceremony Sonic was really nervous then it was time he entered the room and was standing at the alter then the bridesmaids and best men came down then the doors opened everyone stood up as Lyrraa and her father walked down the aisle Sonic could keep his eyes off her that dress was beautiful on her they continued to walk then Blade hand Lyrraa's hand over to Sonic then sat down Lyrraa and Sonic looked at each other "We are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman to together" the priest said

Lyrraa looked into Sonic's emerald eyes as he told his vows to her she never looked away as she told him hers "Sonic the Hedgehog do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the Priest said

"I do" Sonic replied

"And Lyrraa the Hedgehog do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked her

"I do" Lyrraa replied

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss your bride" the Priest said

Sonic then removed the vale over her head and they went to kiss once there lips touched they both started to glow as their bond was being sealed everyone cheered except for one then Lyrraa and Sonic pulled away and they walked out of the room Sonic then picked up Lyrraa bridal style as they left Lyrraa held onto her new lover everyone left as well they were going to get the room ready for the resection one hedgehog had left the castle "Well at least the prophecy well be fulfilled" he thought

Scourge was a little jealous of Sonic he got a to have a beautiful mate and Scourge didn't have one yet he tried but hadn't found one after finding out that Lyrraa was the Half-Blood he wanted her but as he tried to get a date with her he found out she already chose three hedgehogs he was sad but he could control it he went to his wagon and sat there "Scourge?"

He looked to see his partner "What is it?" he asked

"Were you at the wedding?"

"Yes"

"Who did the Half-Blood marry?"

"The King"

The Hedgehog's eyes widened "She married the king?" he asked

Scourge nodded "Yes she did" he replied

"You going to the resection?" he asked

"Yes, I well because it's like a party and a resection at the same time" Scourge replied

"I see"

"Will I meet you there?"

"Of course"

Scourge and his partner left meanwhile Sonic and Lyrraa were in his chamber's "Excited for your birthday party?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "Yes because I'm with you" she replied

Sonic smiled and kissed her Lyrraa closed her eyes and kissed back they kissed for about 3 minutes then pulled away a knocking was heared "Come in" Sonic said

The door opened and Amy Rose entered "Miss Amy" Sonic said

"I just wanted to congratulate you two and I wanted to take to Lyrraa" Amy relied

Sonic nodded he looked at his lover kissed her forehead then left Amy looked at her "Enjoying yourself?" she asked

Lyrraa nodded "Indeed I am" she replied

Amy nodded "I think you made a good choice" she whispered

"Why is that?" Lyrraa asked

"For years the king was getting princess' from other vampire kingdoms to marry but he always went them back then you came along I've never seen him the why he looks at you" she replied

Lyrraa blushed to that "Really?" she asked

Amy nodded "Like me and Shadow he wasn't really into anyone til he meet me" she replied

"Ya Shadow does seem different with you then some of the others" Lyrraa replied

"You meet him before you came with me to my house?" Amy asked

Lyrraa nodded "I was on my date with Shade and Scourge one of the two that had found me didn't know I'm the Half-Blood and they to take me back to the dungeons but Shadow told him off" she replied

"Wow he didn't tell me that" Amy replied

"Amy thanks for being here for me in some of my hardest times" Lyrraa said

"No problem Lyrraa" Amy replied

Sonic entered the room again "It's time for the party" he said

Lyrraa and Amy nodded they left again the ballroom was full of people but this time everyone in the city was there to see Lyrraa and her mate and celebrate her birthday Sonic and Lyrraa waited till it was time for them to enter "You ready?" he asked

"Yes my love" she replied

Sonic smiled "And now please welcome the Bride and Groom"

The doors opened everyone looked they looked shocked and excited to see Lyrraa and Sonic came down the stairs most couldn't believe that the chosen one had chosen their king to be her mate and others were happy for them Lyrraa and Sonic walked up to where the head table was they sat down everyone else did too the party started everyone enjoyed themselves Lyrraa and Sonic were still sitting as they party went on "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in a whisper

Lyrraa looked at him and smiled "Yes I am" she whispered back

Sonic then kissed her Lyrraa kissed back when everyone else noticed what they were doing they all cheered Lyrraa closed her eyes as they continued to kiss they pulled away and looked at each other Sonic smiled at her as the night went on Scourge and his partner were in the back he looked at Scourge "You don't look like your enjoying yourself" he said

Scourge looked at him "What does that matter to you?" he asked

"You've been staring at the King and the Half-Blood all this time" the other replied

"Shut it Coren" Scourge growled

"Fine" Coren replied

Scourge rolled his eyes and continued to stare at Sonic and Lyrraa finally people started leaving Lyrraa and Sonic were now on the dance floor having their first dance Lyrraa was leaning against Sonic as they danced her eyes closed Sonic looked at her and smiled he was enjoying himself being with the one he loved finally the night was done and Sonic was carrying Lyrraa bridal style to their chambers for the night.

**Me: Awww Lyrraa and Sonic's wedding. to cute Scourge isn't that happy tho XP it was a scene I had to put in this story I thought it was good for it hope it showed the Love they have towards one another... anyway please review and fav**


	9. I'll Never Let You Go

Vampiric Love

I'll Never Let You Go

The Next night came the Vampire City was busy as it always been in the castle the King's and now Queen's chamber was Lyrraa and Sonic in bed they both were just getting up Lyrraa was the first to open her eyes she smiled when she saw her lover beside her Sonic then looked at her he smiled as well he leaned onto his side and began to pet Lyrraa's head "You doing ok?" he asked

"If you're meaning the pain from last night? I'm doing better" she replied

Sonic's smile widened he then kissed her Lyrraa kissed back they both sat up still in the lip lock Lyrraa closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist after about a minute they pulled away but there faces still really close "I do hope I didn't hurt you too much" he said

Lyrraa looked at him "It was my first time I think it'll hurt less the next" she said

Sonic kissed her forehead then got out of bed "So what do we have to do now?" she asked

"Well the day will be like it was before you came keeping the others need their feed and fend off the Werehogs" Sonic replied

Lyrraa looked at him "Werehogs?" she asked

Sonic nodded "They always try to break into the City no idea why but it's not a good thing" he replied

Lyrraa sat up "Did they always fight Vampires?" she asked

"Yes since the beginning of time we've fought them no one knows why tho" Sonic replied

"I see"

"Lyrraa why don't you explore the city a little more?" Sonic asked

Lyrraa looked into his eyes "Ok" she said

Sonic smiled at her before he kissed her forehead and left the room Lyrraa looked around then got dressed herself she looked out the window looking around she sighed and left the room she walked through the halls then left the castle as she walked through the city everyone that saw her bowed to her all she did was smile to them she walked she then saw something she went to it but it suddenly pulled away she tried to get it she didn't notice that it was leading her out of the City she continued to follow it till it lead her to the forest suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her month was covered "Shhhh we don't want them to hear us now do we?"

Lyrraa was scared she didn't recognize the voice she felt herself fading away from the world soon she was asleep the creature then ran off with her heading to his village meanwhile Sonic was talking to the guard when Silver ran to him Sonic looked at him "What is it?" he asked

"It's your wife my king she's gone" Silver replied

Sonic's eyes widened "What?" he asked

Silver then ran off Sonic followed him they got to where Silver last saw her then Sonic got there he investigated what happened he saw footprints he looked to they went he growled "Call Commander Mephiles and Shadow" he said

Silver nodded and went to get them minutes later Silver comes back with Shadow and Mephiles they looked at him "Yes my king?" Shadow asked

"Shadow come here" Sonic said

Shadow walked to him then looked at the ground and kneeled to it "Werehog tracks" he said

Silver's and Mephiles' eyes widened "What were they doing this close to the city and why now?" Mephiles asked

"Lyrraa is missing *looks at them* I think they took her thinking she's a mortal" Sonic said

The three of them just stared at him Shadow looked to where the tracks went "Looks like it was heading to its base" he said

"We have to get her back" Sonic said

They all nodded "Let's go find her then" Silver said

Then they all left to find Lyrraa the Hedgehog

**Me: Yes Lyrraa was taken by Werehogs that is what saw her and Silver on their date a werehog saw them she think she was forced to live there wait to see what happens next... please review and fav**


	10. You Shouldn't Mess with Me

Vampiric Love

You Shouldn't Mess with Me

In the middle of the day a Black hedgehog was running with Lyrraa unconscious over his shoulder he got to the base and took her to the their healer he placed her down on a bed the healer was a light pink Hedgehog with brown eyes she looked at the Black Hedgehog "Where did you find her?" she asked

"I was sent to get her from the Vampire city." he replied

Her eyes widened and looked at Lyrraa and checked if anything was wrong with her then a Red Echidna entered the hut he looked at the black one "Did you get her?" he asked

"Yes." the black one replied

The Red Echidna nodded and walked to the Healer and Lyrraa "Bell is something wrong?" he asked

Bell looked at him "Knuckles this creature is nothing I have ever seen before." she replied

Knuckles looked at her "What you have encountered people from the village before and…"

Bell shook her head "She's not what we think she don't give the scent of a mortal." she replied

Knuckles' eyes widened "You mean…"

"She don't give the scent of a Vampire either" Bell replied "I don't know what she is."

Knuckles looked at Lyrraa then she moved Lyrraa was waking up she rolled to her side she placed her hand on her forehead she groaned "Hey."

Lyrraa froze she didn't know what was going on the last thing she knew she was following some little light the next she was in a place that she never knew where she was "W-where am I?" she asked

Knuckles was confused to why she asked that "You're safe from the Vampires." he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "They must think I'm mortal." she though

Then she felt her scenes go crazy making her scared and mad Knuckles placed his hand on her shoulder Lyrraa growled and pushed his hand away he looked at her funny "Safe?" she asked in an angry tone

Knuckles didn't know was she was getting mad about "I know what you are." Lyrraa said

Knuckles' eyes widened "She can't know what I am." he thought

"I know what all of you are." she said

Everyone backed away from her not knowing what to do Lyrraa looked up she was pretty mad that's when Knuckles saw her fangs he ordered them to leave they ran Lyrraa stood up glaring at Knuckles "You are Knuckles leader of the Werewolf kind." she said

Knuckles was stunned "How do you know what I am?" he asked

"I don't have to say anything about that only that you've taken me away from where I belong!" she growled

"You don't belong in the vampire city." he shouted

"That is where you're wrong." Lyrraa said

Knuckles backed out of the hut Lyrraa walked to the entrance of it "You can't be one of them." he said

Lyrraa looked at him she then walked out Knuckles was stunned that she wasn't in pain in the sun light it was confusing him and everyone else too "You shouldn't mess with me." she growled

"What are you?" he asked

Lyrraa smirked she then lifted a hand in a fits she looked at it then opened her hand it was then all covered in blue fire everyone around her couldn't believe what they saw "My name is Lyrraa *Looks at Knuckles* I am the mate of King Sonic and I am the Vampire Half-Blood!" she shouted

Lyrraa then snapped her hands down and was surrounded by a ring of blue fire all of the strongest even Knuckles stayed around her as the rest ran and hid "Stand down!" one shouted

"I well not I well get back to my mate whither you let me or not." Lyrraa shouted

One then charged at her Lyrraa throw a fireball at him sending him flying Knuckles couldn't believe this and the night was coming fast and the vampires could be here then he had to get her to stop "What make you think that 'King' Sonic is going to come for you?" he asked

The Ring of fire disappeared reviling Lyrraa again she glared at him "I love him and he loves me are you unaware of the prophecy?!" she asked

That's when everyone around her froze "You're the one that it talks about?" Knuckles asked

Lyrraa was looking at him in the eyes "I am and even if you touch me you can't hurt Me." she said

Lyrraa noticed the sun was going down then looked at Knuckles then he charged at her Lyrraa blocked his attack with a shield around her meanwhile Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Mephiles were almost to the base then you hear the sounds of a fight going on Sonic was nervous they must of just found out he ran to it in now full speed Shadow did the same they got there to see the Werehogs in there Hedgehog and other forms in the middle of them was a ring of Blue Flame they couldn't see who was making it Silver and Mephiles caught up to see this "Who is making that?" Mephiles asked

"I don't know." Sonic replied

they saw that when one of the Werehogs went to it a fireball was thrown at it the sun was down the Werehogs transformed and Sonic wanted to know how was controlling this flame he ran to it Shadow, Silver and Mephiles didn't get the time to stop him Sonic ran through it without getting hurt his eyes widened to who was controlling it "Lyrraa?" he asked

Lyrraa's eyes widened and look at her lover "Sonic." she said

Still holding the flame up Lyrraa looked into Sonic's eyes and he looked into hers "How are you doing this?" he asked

Lyrraa looked down "I don't really know." she replied

Sonic then scooped her up she looked at him "Well I guess that your power is more than we thought." he said

Lyrraa smiled and Sonic ran back into the trees the flame was gone the Werehogs looked around but didn't see her anymore Sonic get to the other they looked shocked to see Lyrraa in his arms "That was fast?" Silver said

"Let's go before they see us." Sonic said

They nodded and left Knuckles was mad they lost her now knowing that she was the one the Vampire prophecy spoke of he knew that the two of them would be unstoppable he had to stop this but didn't know how meanwhile Sonic and the others finally got back to the city Sonic took her to their chambers he set her down once he got there "You ok tho?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "Yes I am." she replied

Sonic hugged her happy that she was ok Lyrraa hugged him back "Tell me how did they get you?" he asked

"I was exploring the city but then I saw this little light I went after it I didn't even noticed I was in the forest then I was grabbed from behind and the next thing I know is that I'm in there base." she replied

"Well at least your safe" he said "Now let's go and test those powers of yours."

Lyrraa looked at him "Ok." she said

Sonic smiled and they both walked out of the room and went to the training area.

**Me: Holy Chaos Lyrraa is one tough girl to be able to do that she has barely even used her powers before but it looks like she had used it for years and yes Knuckles is in this too I made him a Werechidna because I really dislike the character so he served me better as this and his rivalry with Sonic is prefect for this too hope you like... please review and fav**


	11. A King of Another Kingdom

Vampiric Love

A King of Another Kingdom

Sonic and Lyrraa were heading for the training area they got there Lyrraa looked around she saw the others there too "What?" she whispered

"We train here every day at a curtain hour of the day and I thought you could use your powers here." he whispered

Lyrraa looked at him "Ok." she replied

Shadow looked up hearing their voices "There you are." he said

Sonic and Lyrraa looked at him "Come to train with your powers too?" Silver asked

Lyrraa nodded "What is your power?" Mephiles asked

"You all saw it at the Werehog's base." she replied

Shadow and Mephiles looked at her in shock "That was you?" they asked

Lyrraa nodded "That kind of power is as rare as Mephiles' power is." Shadow said

"Really?" she asked

"Yes it's not that common I mean Silver's is rare as well but fire as blue as the day sky is extremely rare." Mephiles replied

Lyrraa didn't know what to say she was shocked "Well we should start." Sonic said

They all nodded they went into different training areas Sonic led Lyrraa to one of them "Here this one is for you." he said

Lyrraa looked into it then looked at him "How does it work?" she asked

"You'll see." he said

Lyrraa just looked at him but entered it Sonic closed the door and left Lyrraa was waiting suddenly something came towards her she felt the energy rise then she throw a fireball at it "So this is how it works." she thought

More came at her and she used her power to destroy them her firewall shield around her and throw fireballs at every target that came at her then the time was done and the door opened she looked towards it "Come that's enough." Sonic said

Lyrraa walked out of the thing and Sonic closed the door they waited for the others once they came out they all left Sonic and Lyrraa were heading to their chamber when "My King."

Sonic and Lyrraa looked at the servant "What is it?" he asked

"A King from another kingdom wants to see you." he said

Sonic sighed and looked at Lyrraa "Come." he said

They walked to the throne room he looked at Lyrraa "Wait here." he said

Lyrraa nodded and Sonic entered he looked to his throne and standing near it was a yellow hedgehog his quills looked like he had just gotten out of bed his eyes if you looked into them for too long you'd be hypnotized Sonic Sighed "What are you doing here?" he asked

The yellow king looked at him "I can't came and see what the King of this city is doing?" he asked

"You don't come here unless it's about business." Sonic replied

"Well I was informed that you found the Half-Blood." he replied

Sonic looked at him "Yes I have." he replied

"My I see him or her?" he asked

Sonic sighed "King Fleetway I can show you her but she has already found her mate you can't claim her." he replied

Fleetway nodded Sonic looked at the doors "Lyrraa come in." he said

The doors opened and Lyrraa walked in she looked up and stopped "S-Sonic w-who is t-this?" she asked

Fleetway looked at her funny "She just called her king by his name?" he thought

"Come its ok." Sonic said

Lyrraa continued to walk she never stopped looking at Fleetway once she was next to Sonic she grabbed his arms "Hey its ok." Sonic said

Lyrraa lowered her ears "Lyrraa this is King Fleetway of the City of Balrog." Sonic said

Lyrraa looked at Sonic then back at Fleetway "H-hello." she said

"King Fleetway this is Lyrraa the Half-Blood and my mate." Sonic said

Fleetway looked at him then at her "So you're the chosen one for our kind?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded she was still scared of him "Well it's an honor to meet you." Fleetway said

Sonic looked at his mate he could see that she was scared of him "Lyrraa calm down." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "S-sorry." she said

"I'm sorry am I scaring you?" Fleetway asked

"Y-yes." she whispered

"Well don't be I won't hurt you." Fleetway said

Lyrraa didn't trust him she didn't like it one bit Sonic could see that she was not comfortable around him "Lyrraa go to our chambers, I'll see you there in a bit." he said

Lyrraa nodded and left Fleetway watch her leave "I guess she was not comfortable?" he asked

Sonic looked at him "You do have that kind and energy around you." he said

"What do you mean?" Fleetway asked

"Well that people wouldn't think that you're not a friendly prison and would hurt them." Sonic said

Fleetway glared at him "Well you still have that personality in you ever since we were young." he said

"You can say that but those days are over now I have a kingdom to run here so off you go." Sonic replied

"Until the next time." Fleetway said then left

Sonic watched him "He's up to something I know It." he thought

Sonic then left to his chambers to be with his wife.

**Me: Fleetway! Chaos here he is in another one of my stories this time he's a king and looks like he friends with Sonic but Sonic is getting sapishous about him and Lyrraa she was really uncomfortable around him dose she know him? find out next time... Please review and fav**


	12. I Can't Believe It

Vampiric Love

I Can't Believe It

Lyrraa was in hers and Sonic's chambers waiting for him to arrive she was thinking about that Yellow Hedgehog that she just met she thought that she had seen him before but she couldn't place it, she thought are a while then remembered a dream she use to have every night when she was a little girl it scared her "I can't believe it!" she said

"Can't believe what?"

Lyrraa jumped and looked at her lover "I-it's nothing really." she replied

Sonic looked at her he knew she wasn't telling the truth he kneeled to her "Lyrraa you can tell me anything." he said

Lyrraa looked into his eyes then looked away folding her ears back "W-what was that King doing here?" she asked

Sonic didn't know what was going on "He came here because he and other Vampire kingdoms heared about your arrival." he replied

Lyrraa looked at him and looked down again "I-I've seen him b-before." she whispered

Sonic looked at her confused "Sorry?" he asked

"When I was only a little girl I use to have a dream *looks at him* he was in it." she replied

Sonic looked into her eyes "What was the dream about?" he asked

Lyrraa sighed "In the Dream I was running…"

*Flash Back*

Lyrraa was running what looked like for her life she never stopped til she came to a stone wall she banged against it crying she heared a laugh she turned to see the Yellow Hedgehog right in front of her, tears fell down her face as he grabbed her she wailed as his clawed hand scratched her back she tried to get him off her but nothing after about 2 minutes she brakes free and runs off again of course the golden Hedgehog runs after her once again.

*Flash Back Ends*

Sonic looked into her eyes as she told him the dream, he felt bad for her he pulled her into a hug "Don't worry Lyrraa I won't let him touch you." he whispered

Lyrraa hugged him back "Thank you." she whispered

They pulled away then the doors to the chamber opened Sonic and Lyrraa looked at Shadow "Shadow what's going on here?" Sonic asked

Shadow looked at him "We have a problem." he replied

Sonic got up "What is it?" he asked

"The Werehogs they have broken through the gates." Shadow replied

Sonic's and Lyrraa's eyes widened the three of them left, meanwhile a lot of the guards were fighting the Werehogs while everyone else was ran off Sonic, Shadow and Lyrraa left the Castle Sonic and Shadow then Ran around the Werehogs Lyrraa stood not too far and waited for her opening to attack "Enough!"

Everyone stopped Sonic and Shadow stood next to each other while Knuckles stepped into view "What are you reasons for being here Knuckles?" Sonic growled

"Just a little battle is all Sonic." Knuckles replied

"You never give up do you?" Sonic asked

"I didn't say I wanted to fight you!" Knuckles growled

Sonic looked at him confused Lyrraa looked at him she stepped forward Sonic looked at her "Lyrraa?" he asked

Lyrraa never took her eyes off Knuckles "What is it you want to fight for?" she asked

Sonic's and Shadow's eyes widened "Just to see if you are as powerful as the prophecy says you are." Knuckles replied

Sonic and Shadow looked back at him "You really want to mess with me?" Lyrraa asked

"Lyrraa you can't do this." Sonic said

Lyrraa looked at him "I believe I can do this can you?" she asked

Sonic looked into her eyes and nodded and looked at Shadow then they backed away everyone else did too Lyrraa and Knuckles glared at each other "I hope your ready half-blood!" he growled

"You're going to regret this." She replied

Knuckles then charged at her Lyrraa dodged his attack by making a lap into the air she landed looked at him she lifted her hand it came on fire and she throw a Blue Fireball at him Knuckles growled in pain as her attack hit him everyone looked at this in shock except for Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles and Silver, Knuckles glared at her both of her hands were on fire he went at her again this time she blocked his attack with her fire wall shield no one could see her the other Werehogs were a little scared to this Lyrraa hit Knuckles again making him fly across the battle zone he was badly hurt at this time but he got up Lyrraa walked out of her fire wall without getting burned "I told before." she said as her hand lit up again "You shouldn't mess with me".

Knuckles glared at her again he charged at her Lyrraa throw another fireball at him this time he fell to the ground Lyrraa lowered her hand as the fire disappeared she turned away and starting walked back to Sonic but she didn't notice that Knuckles got back up he ran to her Lyrraa stopped as he was going to attack Lyrraa span around and grabbed him by his neck everyone gasped to that, Lyrraa looked at him as he was struggling to get out of her grip "I should just kill you now but…" she said

She then throw him to the ground "I'm not that kind of a girl." she continued then walked off

Knuckles struggled to get back up "I guess I underestimated her." he thought

Lyrraa walked to her lover he couldn't believe what she just did Knuckles is a hard opposite to defeat and she told him down without a problem two other Werehogs helped their leader up he looked at Lyrraa and Sonic "This isn't over!" he growled

Lyrraa and Sonic looked at him as he and the Werehogs left Sonic held Lyrraa close to him he looked around "Go back to your duties" he ordered

The guards nodded and left Sonic and Lyrraa walked back to the Castle he was still in shock that she just defeated Knuckles, they went to the training room Lyrraa walked into the middle of it "Lyrraa how did you do that?" Sonic asked

Lyrraa looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked

Sonic looked around "You defeated Knuckles I have trouble taking him down and you took him down in minutes." he replied

Lyrraa looked away and lowered her ears "It just comes to me." she said

Sonic looked at her "Sorry?" he asked

"I feel the energy it comes naturally to me like I've done it for years but only done it twice." she replied

Sonic walked to her he grabbed her chin to make her look at him "It seems your full of surprises my love." he said

Lyrraa smiled and kissed him Sonic kissed back after about 2 minutes they pulled away they then left the their chambers.

**Me: Of Course you underestimated Lyrraa Knuckles! because she is with Sonic the both of them can't be defeated and Lyrraa had seen Fleetway before he was hunting her dreams till she was 14 years old 0.0 what was he's purpose for doing that? see it soon... please review and fav**


	13. Fleetway's Request

Vampiric Love

Fleetway's Request

Knuckles and his Werehogs returned to their base they helped him into his chambers then left Knuckles laid there he was in a lot of pain "That girl is going to pay for this!" he growled

"My thoughts exactly."

Knuckles jumped to the voice he sat up but groaned in pain and fell back down "I wouldn't do that if I were you." the voice said

Knuckles looked around "who are you? Where are you?" he asked

Then a figure stepped out of the shadow's Knuckles' eyes widened to who it was in HIS Chambers "What the heck are yo-?" he said

"I'm here for help Knuckles that's all." the figure said

Knuckles glared "Why would I help a vampire? Especially you Fleetway?" he asked

Fleetway looked into the Werechidna is the eyes "I think you'd want my offer Knuckles." he said

Knuckles looked at him "What do you want?" he asked

"Lyrraa."

"Why do you want her?"

Fleetway walked to Knuckles "I've been watching that girl till she turned 14 years old, she disappeared on Me." he replied

Knuckles continued to glare at him "What is your porpoise for her?" he asked

"Help me capture her and you'll see for yourself." Fleetway grinned

Knuckles was not liking the look on Fleetway's face tho he hated what Lyrraa had down to him "How do you intend to capture her? I couldn't sneak up on her." He said

"That was because Sonic was there." Fleetway replied

"What?"

Fleetway leaned closer to him "She was only able to defeat you because Sonic was around her he is her 'mate' after all." he replied

Knuckles looked at him "I thought you and Sonic were friends?" he said

Fleetway backed away from him and growled "Don't ever think that why with Sonic and I!" he growled

"Ok, ok but I don't understand?" Knuckles replied

Fleetway walked away "Years ago Sonic and I were only one person." he said

Knuckles eyes widened Fleetway looked at him "Sonic let me out for the first time and I felt that I wanted to be out in the world on my own and not in that Hedgehog's body." he continued

"What?" Knuckles asked

"16 years later Sonic and his parents were taken and they were killed they were about to kill Sonic but they torched and experimented on him" he said

Knuckles eyes widened "Then one of the experiments let me out of Sonic's body I killed them of course and was about to destroy my blue twin then Shadow came in I got away before he saw Sonic passed out, I could of ruled over Sonic's kingdom but he survived." Fleetway said

Knuckles looked away "The 'City' that I rule over does not have Vampires in it." Fleetway said

"Sorry?" Knuckles asked looking at him again

"I created Balrog my Shadow Creatures roam the city till I get what I want." Fleetway said

"But that doesn't tell me what you want with Lyrraa." Knuckles stated

"I told you help me capture her and you'll see for yourself." Fleetway replied

Knuckles thought for a while "Then what of Sonic and his Kingdom?" he asked

"You may kill him I want the kingdom as well." Fleetway replied

Knuckles looked into his eyes "What would you have me do?" he asked

Fleetway smirked "I want you to lure Lyrraa away from the kingdom knock her out and bring her to Me." he replied

"I accept." Knuckles replied

Fleetway moved away "You have 5 days to complete this task bring her to the Lake nearby my 'City'." He said then disappeared

Knuckles thought are a while "What have I done?" he asked himself

Knuckles laid back he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Me: Yes Fleetway was a part of Sonic till he was separated from him and what dose Fleetway want with Lyrraa? this is bad for her and Fleetway wants to rule over Sonic's Kingdom yes Fleetway is the main Villain in this story Knuckles is sort of a ****Villain he aggead to Fleetway's request that is really bad... anyway please review and fav**


End file.
